


Feliz Navidad

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Drag Queens, Kidfic, M/M, Mariah Carey who?, One Shot, Season 11 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Snow, Vanjie really is a cool dad, dads, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Just read it, trick!!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Feliz Navidad

Jose laughs loudly as he talks to Silky on the phone while washing dishes until he hears shuffling and whispers behind him. The latin man turns around to see the twins staring at him with their big brown eyes.

"Silk, lemme call you back in a few. What y’all up to now?" 

The shorter girl pushes her brother forward and whispers something in his ear as he twists his fingers "Papi, are we going to the parade tonight?" he takes a deep breath then wipes his hands on the towel while making his way over to the table to sit as they follow.

"As you both know, its a little crazy right now in the world with the Corona. It’s not safe just to be around all them people, Luke. Yall know me and Daddy travel " 

"But Pa I want hot cocoa and to see the lights, plus Santa. I still wanna go" the girl moves her long curls out of her face and fixes her pink santa hat, sticking her bottom lip out, just like Jose taught her. 

“I know, baby. I wanted you two to go see the parade too, but its too risky. " 

"Its not too risky, you don’t want us to have fun because if you did you’d let us go.” 

"Laila, I said no. My answer is final, I’m not changing my mind" the girls cheeks turn a bright red as a tear runs down her face. 

"Dummy" Jose gently grabs her by the face placing a strong hand under her chin and bends down a little to be eye to eye. 

"What did you call me? I’m your Father and you’re going to respect me. I don’t care how mad you are, watch your mouth little girl. Now you really ain’t going " 

"Yes I am, bitch " the girl blurts out, staring into her father’s eyes. 

"Oh Lai Lai.. you’re dead" Luke says as Jose chuckles and Laila’s eyes are the size of the moon, she slowly tries to back away. 

Luke glances back and forth between the two until Jose’s grip tightens on Laila. She tries to pull away and starts trying to throw herself to the floor. 

"You’re going to your room and gonna stay there until Next Christmas" Jose says half joking and half way serious. 

"No I’m not" 

"Yes you are, Miss thang" 

Brock walks into the house placing a dozen of donuts on the living room table, he hears Jose screaming in Spanish then rushes into the kitchen hopping over Thackery and Henry who were playing. 

He sees his husband trying to pull their daughter away from the fridge she was holding onto with all her might, he shakes his head then walks over to separate them. 

"Jo, what happened? " 

"Laila Alexandria Cancel -Hayhoe if you don’t let go of my damn fridge, Im gonna give you something to cry about" Brock loosens his man’s grip on the scared girl letting her run. 

The latino tried to run after her until his feet weren’t on the ground. The tall man picks the smaller one up, throwing him over his shoulder as Luke watches the mess unfold. 

"You better run, go to your room. I don’t wanna see you for the rest of the night” Lukes raises his brows and runs upstairs too to go check on his twin. Brock puts him down staring at him in shock, then Jose wraps his around the taller man’s neck then stands on his tippy toes pecking his husband’s lips three times. 

"Hi" Jose muttered before fully pulling away. The blonde smiles and kisses his husband’s lips a final time, and finally speaks up. 

"Hey, Baby. How was your day? " 

"I got news. In a week and a half Brandon told me Im going to Canada. Anyways, How was your day, boo?"

"That’s great. Mine was Stressful, but I got all the hard stuff outta the way. I finally picked what merch I wanna drop. They are gonna love it" 

"Oou I can’t wait to see" 

" Anyways Wanna tell me why My thirty two year old husband and eleven year old daughter we’re about to start world war three? " 

"You lucky you popped up, I almost forgot she’s only eleven. Your child done called me a bitch. She gets that shit from those little girls in school probably” he looks up at his husband crossing his arms with an angry pout on. 

"Babe, Listen she must’ve picked it up from your phone calls with Silky. Remember two weeks ago she called her teacher an old queen" 

"She called me a dummy first then a bitch. I guess I should limit my cursing, but regardless I’m grown and she aint. Im having a big surprise for them later that’s why. Go talk to her,B "

......................................

He walks into her room and she’s on her pink canopy bed face down "Laila, how you treated Papi wasn’t nice. " the small girl turns around to sit up then Brock sits on the bed, noticing her brown eyes were wet. 

"I told her that! you were gonna have kneel on rice until Daddy came" Luke blurts out from underneath Laila’s bed. 

Apparently he was hiding even though he wasn’t the one in trouble, he knew when their father got mad things get scary. 

"I know but I really wanna go. Daddy can I? " 

"What did Papi say ? " 

"No but-" 

"Then No is no, honey. Papi made that decision to protect you and your brother. Its scary in the world right now, you dont want to get really sick, right? 

"No, that’s nasty." Laila said sounding exactly like Jose. Brock smiles and shakes his head agreeing. 

" One more thing You will never speak to him like that again in your life or any other adult , do you understand me? " 

"Yes, Daddy. I’m really sorry" 

"Im not the one you need to apologize to, He loves you and Lukey so much. There’s people that dont have Mommies or daddies and yet you disrespect one of yours. It hurts his feelings and mine as well "

"I love Papi too. A lot. " she shakes her head then starts to play with Apollo who sat on her bed. Brock nods his head, then he kisses her hair. After rising up from the bed, Brock pulls Luke out from underneath by his ankles. 

"Lets go, little man " 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jose is at the vanity in their drag room, putting on blush until he hears a soft knock at the door. He yells come in, and in walks Laila. 

"Yes? "He purses his painted lips, then puts down the brush, spinning his chair around to face her. He blinks his lashes a couple times to make sure they’re good. 

"Daddy, I wanted to apologize for being disrespectful earlier. I know you were just protecting us. And Vanjie looks really pretty, I like the eyeshadow " 

He flips the brown wig to the side, motioning for her to come closer, and she did. Jose pulls her into a tight hug "Its okay, Thank you sweetheart. now what dress should Miss Vanjie wear? We doing a Christmas theme for cameos so the red one, green or the white "he says pointing to the rack. 

"Hmm I think the green, Vanessa never really wears that color" 

"Ooou yes, you pay attention. Now If I ask your brother he never knows" 

"Yeah he does, he just acts like he doesn’t " Jose puts down the setting spray then turns around to face their daughter. 

"How come? You can tell me the tea, miss thang. " 

"Fine, but don’t tell him I told you. You gotta promise" she puts out her pinky, Jose nods and pink promises. 

"I promise mija, now spill" 

"Lukey is scared to be like you and Daddy. " 

" Wait.. like what? Gay?"

"Yeah, he has a crush on this boy in our class. He acts like he doesn’t though when they’re around the other boys. Plus he likes dolls more than me " 

"What’s he scared of? " 

" Cause he’s a boy and is afraid that the other boys are gonna pick on him and try to bully him" Vanjie nods his head understanding and tries not to mess up his makeup. 

"Papi No! don’t cry. He’s gonna know I told you"

"Girl you know I’m sensitive. Im trying not to" Jose hears his phone ding, grabbing it he reads a text from their friend Nina. 

"Lai, go get your coat and your brother. Nina wants to take y’all somewhere" he clears his throat as the girl nods then gently kisses her father’s cheek, being careful not to mess up the blush and rushed out of the door. 

Brock quickly walks into the room making sure the kids didn’t see him. He flips the blonde hair and makes eye contact with his husband. 

"Hey Brookie, there’s My lesbian lover" Jose half smiles and sniffles a little bit, Brock walks closer squinting his eyes, then pulls another chair up to the Vanity taking the shorter man’s hands in his own. 

"Baby, have you been crying? What happened" the Latino shakes his head trying to get him to drop it and forget all about it. 

"Nothing, babe."Jose leans over gingerly pecking Brock’s lips, being careful not to mess up their lipsticks together. 

"Jose, you’re lying. You’re my husband, in case you forgot I know you better than anyone" the blonde says putting up his left hand displaying the glistening gold band. 

"Alright, Laila told me Luke pretends to not be into fashion and acts a certain way in front the boys at school. You know, not himself"

"Huh? Why would Luke pretend not to be into Fashion and act differe- he loudly gasps with a hand over his mouth, while Jose nods confirming his exact thoughts. 

"I just need my baby to know, there ain’t nothing wrong with being gay and he don’t gotta change himself around the other boys at school. Look at us We’re gay, fierce and actually kinda rich. " Brocks busts out laughing and Jose joins him right after. 

"Does he know we know? We have to talk to him"

"Hell no, not yet. I pinky promised Laila. I want him to know its gonna be okay but at the same time if he’s sure I want him to come to us" The taller man nods agreeing with his man. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids walk back into the dark house with Nina until a bright light goes up to the high stairs Vanjie smiles then she starts lipsyncing while slowly walking as the music blared, red and green lights flashed all over the house. 

" I dont want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is you" 

She points to the opposite side as the jingle bells pick up, Brooke appears in a sparkly red dress and smiles down at their kids who watched their dads in complete awe. 

As the song comes to an end Nina, Luke and Laila loudly cheer, then Brooke holds mistletoe above Vanjie’s head. The smaller queen jumped into her man’s arms kissing him, as the blonde puts him down Laila rushes over to their Dads. 

She hugs Jose tightly and he pulls away from her once he feels a drop land on his hand. The short man squats down wiping her tear soaked face asking " what’s wrong mija? "

"I always wanted to see you perform in person, and I finally got it. It was beautiful,Papi " 

"Thank you, baby girl" Jose tries not to cry as well,until Brooke walks back into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies, placing it down on the table.

"Lukey what did you think? " the boy bites his lip then sits his cup down and looks at his fathers. 

"Im gay" Jose and Brock exchange similar looks. The boys gaps when both of them take one of his hands, and Laila nervously looks around.

"Okay, but how was the performance? " Jose nonchalantly blurts out. Brock nods his head agreeing

"We know. Honey, what are you nervous for? We’d honestly be surprised if you weren’t " Jose jokes, making their son finally smile. 

"Don’t tell anyone Luke, but we’re also gay" In unison they both show their almost identical rings. They all erupted in loud laughter. 

"I love you guys" 

"We love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Winter time or whatever. I might make this a series if Im bored


End file.
